


Пряди

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Одна из черт Менмы, что доводит Саске до иступления и так и манит, — две его небольшие прядочки, обрамляющие лицо.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Пряди

**Author's Note:**

> Стоит уточнить, что это скорее Намикадзе Менма из снов Цукиёми Тен Тен. Но персонажи сна крайне схожи с персонажами фильма, так что почему бы и да.  
> Просто светлый Менма и влюбленный в него Чараске.

Одна из черт Менмы, что доводит Саске до иступления и так и манит, — две его небольшие прядочки, обрамляющие лицо.  
— Ты прекрасен, котёнок, — мурчит Саске с утра и трепетно ловит в ладонь одну из прядей, чтобы едва-едва коснуться её губами. Он слышит тихое фырканье уже привыкшего к подобному ритуалу Менмы и прячет собственную нежную улыбку, пока слышит запах омлета Кушины от кусочка солнца в пальцах.  
— Не равняй меня с ними, — но Саске и не думает сравнивать Менму с девушками. Нет. Конечно, девушки — прекрасны, и не дарить им чудесные розы будет кощунством с его стороны. Красота требует милых дополнений, и Саске просто выполняет порывы своей души.  
Но Менма... это другое.  
— О чём ты? — выдыхает он, пока большой палец сам ласкает чуть колющую прядь. Волосы у Менмы мягкие, лишь на самых кончиках чуть колятся и секутся — надо будет подравнять их, чтобы его солнце светило лишь ярче. — Ты же знаешь, как тебе идут эти пряди. Такой контраст с твоей кожей, будто они светятся. Так обрамляют твоё лицо, подчёркивая все до единой линии. Так...  
— Хватит. Или не дам их больше касаться, — Саске буквально чувствует чужую усмешку и тут же прикрывает рот, не желая расставаться с драгоценностью в ладони.  
Ему нравится Менма. Не так, как девушки — с ними весело, но иначе. С ними не бьётся в груди желание быть рядом всегда, чтобы утром видеть сонное лицо и поправлять любимые пряди. Чтобы потом прижиматься к ним носом и слушать запах очередного завтрака, потому что волосы у Менмы какие-то удивительно впитывающие. С девушками не хочется стоять спиной к спине, тренируя бой в команде или сражаясь с множеством врагов. Их просьбам не хочется подчиняться так, будто это приказ хокаге — а Саске не сомневается, что Менму попытаются им выбрать. Он умный, легко завоёвывает авторитет среди любых шиноби, а ещё у него невероятная интуиция, позволяющая разгадывать даже самые хитрые планы врагов.  
— Позволишь мне как-нибудь вплести в них цветы? — всё же не сдерживается Саске и вновь трепетно ловит губами самый кончик пряди, чтобы после не без сожаления отпустить. И — окунуться в другое своё проклятие, сводящее его с ума: взгляд голубых и насмешливых глаз, что видят его насквозь со всеми дурацкими порывами. Порой Саске кажется, что Менма издевается, когда просит не сравнивать с девушками, лишь бы увидеть вновь, кому на самом деле принадлежит его сердце.  
— Я подумаю об этом, — обещает ему Менма, продолжая что-то в нём рассматривать. — Но только не розы, я тебя умоляю. Я ими сыт по горло.  
— Нет. Не розы. Они тебя недостойны, моя драгоценность, — Саске быстро качает головой и тянется к ладони Менмы, чтобы поцеловать и её. Но тот убирает руки в карман, и ему остаётся довольствоваться кратким касанием губ к концам ленты хитая на голове.  
Если бы он мог, то положил бы к ногам Менмы весь мир — это куда лучше бесполезных, хоть и красивых роз.  
— Это будут полевые цветы голубого цвета. Всё же я хочу подчеркнуть твою красоту, а тебе пойдет что-то более простое, — обещает он, любуясь прядями над самой шеей. Туда тоже нужны цветы — если Менма позволит, Саске его всего украсит.  
— Полевые, говоришь... Постарайся найти неядовитые, а то Сакура тебя убьет, — неожиданно улыбается тот, и сердце в груди пропускает удар. Менма... разрешает? Правда?  
— Не могу же я подвести тебя, солнце, — усмехается он в ответ и не удерживается от ещё одного прикосновения к столь манящей пряди. Пропустить сквозь пальцы, нежно дойти до самого конца, чуть потереть колючие концы... — Я слишком люблю тебя для этого.  
— Ты всех любишь, — забавляется Менма, пока Саске лишь тихо фыркает, не утруждая себя объяснениями. Да, легкомысленный ловеласс, он такой с самого детства. Но как будто они оба не знают, когда Саске в самом деле серьёзен.


End file.
